Four Days Time
by Suicidal Tears
Summary: COMPLETE! Post Hogwarts: It's three days before Valentine's Day. Harry's the Wolrd's most eligible Bachelor, again. After finally defeating Voldemort, Harry gets a chance to relax... or does he?
1. Day One

It's three years after everybody gets out of Hogwarts, age twentyish.  
  
Day One  
  
Harry and Hermione were having one of their (usually) little chats at Harry's Unpottable flat. Harry had, in the recent months, defeated Voldemort, and the topic eventually got changed to Ginny and Draco.  
  
"I can't believe that they're finally going to get married!" squealed Hermione. Hermione's squealing was a sound that Harry had come to know and love.  
  
"I know," agreed Harry whole-heartedly.  
  
"And on Valentine's Day, too!"  
  
Harry sighed a happy sigh.  
  
"Speaking of Valentines Day, Harry, is there any special girl who'll be surprised this year?" Harry always got blamed of not having a girlfriend, but there's always been someone that he would love to spend the rest of his life with.  
  
Harry blushed (which Hermione had come to know and love) and mumbled a maybe.  
  
"O! Who?! Is it someone I know?"  
  
"Yes," said Harry.  
  
She squealed. "Do I know her?"  
  
"You just asked that," replied Harry, retaining his cool.  
  
"Do I know him?"  
  
Harry snapped out of it and they started laughing.  
  
"Yes, you know her," he said, emphasizing the 'her'.  
  
"Oh! Did she go to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Maybe," said Harry, grinning.  
  
"She did! She did!" He just grinned. "I told you! You'd never be able to fool me, Mr. Potter. What's she like?"  
  
"I really don't know."  
  
"What do you mean?" she replied, curious.  
  
"Well, I don't get to see her very often, but when I do..."  
  
"What? And why don't you see her very much?"  
  
"But when I do... I don't know... I'm just very... content, I guess."  
  
"But why don't you see her very much?"  
  
"I'm not sure if she feels the same way about me as I do her."  
  
"But what if you just tried, Harry. What's the worst that could happen?"  
  
"I've tried. Once, twice or so before: owling, flooing, talking... none of them worked. I chickened out before I got the chance."  
  
Then the last statement sunk into him.  
  
"What's the worst that could happen!? She's been my friend for who knows how long! I don't want to ruin what we do have over me liking her. It can hold out. Look at you and Ron! Didn't quite work out, did it!? She could say no!" Harry was so flustered that he didn't, at the time, realize that what he was saying didn't make sense.  
  
"But," she said, totally ignoring the part about Ron, "she could say yes."  
  
"No she wouldn't. She doesn't see me how I see her."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I asked her out before, in school, but she wouldn't."  
  
"Did she give a reason?" Hermione asked, the most oblivious Harry had ever seen her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"She was seeing someone else."  
  
"Who?  
  
"I don't know. Not like I wanted to ask who my 'crush' was going out with."  
  
"Why not go and floo her up now?"  
  
"She's not home."  
  
"How do you know?  
  
"Because she's not! I just know!"  
  
"Alright. I'm sorry. I'll lay off. Can you at least tell me what she looks like?"  
  
"I guess. What do you want to know?"  
  
"What color eyes does she have?"  
  
"She has these amazing hazelnut brown eyes. I could look into them forever, but I can't because she doesn't feel the same way toward me." AN-Have to remember, readers, Harry's kinda mad, and he's kinda in a daze thing right now. He just defeated Voldy.  
  
"Ooo!" Hermione squealed. Why wouldn't Harry just tell her plain out who it was?  
  
"Any other features I should know about?"  
  
"She's just perfect. Perfect hair, perfect teeth, perfect body, perfect everything."  
  
"And?" Hermione pushed.  
  
"So, who's your mystery date?" asked Harry, changing the subject.  
  
"I don't have one," blushed Hermione.  
  
"Still waitin' for Mr. Right?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Me too, me too. Ms. Right, of course."  
  
Hermione giggled, and Harry grabbed her and brought her into a hug and snuggled down to watch a movie. Hermione was used to watching TV, but Harry still wasn't able to adjust to being on his own. After all, what's the point of the Boy-Who-Lived if he did his purpose? He's now the Boy-Who- Defeated-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-And-Lived-To-Tell-His-Story. And does Harry want this? No...  
  
And to my absolutely wonderful betas! I owe you so much! Merci wipes tear from eye 


	2. Day Two

Day Two...  
  
Hermione awoke with a start, sitting up quickly. (Beta Note: Originally, the author had this say "Sitting up in a sitting position. I found this funny, but thought I should change it) In the process, her head jammed into Harry's jaw, waking him abruptly. Harry didn't make any noise, but started to rub his jaw. He quickly grabbed Hermione and made sure she wasn't bleeding.  
  
"Are you all right, Hermione?" he asked, "you're not bleeding."  
  
Hermione was shocked. "How did I get here?" was her reply.  
  
Harry looked at her puzzled. Then the thoughts came flooding back to her.  
  
"Oh, sorry," she said, "I guess that knock to the head dazed me a little. I'm sorry about that by the way."  
  
"It's no problem. Are you all right? You're not bleeding."  
  
"Yeah. It really doesn't hurt that much, actually. I wonder..."  
  
Harry grinned and said one word- "Magic."  
  
Hermione giggled and smiled.  
  
"What would you like for breakfast, as long as we're both up?"  
  
"Hmn..." said Hermione. "Let's test the cooking ability of a certain Mr. Potter."  
  
"Kippers and toast?"  
  
"As always," she said, getting up. He always made the kippers and toast while she just set the table and got the juice out. After all, it didn't really take that long to cook when you were a wizard.  
  
Their breakfast was spent talking about the movie and Harry telling Hermione what happened after she fell asleep.  
  
"Why were we sleeping on the couch?" she asked.  
  
"Because you were asleep when the movie ended and I was to tired to take you to bed and then go to bed myself. I was out within moments of finding you asleep and then awake again with a pain in the jaw," he joked.  
  
"Oh," she said, blushing. "I'm still sorry about that."  
  
"It's alright. Again." She'd apologized several times over breakfast. "What are we doing today, then?"  
  
Hermione smiled. Harry groaned.  
  
"Not shopping... again!"  
  
"Yup," she said, "just this one last time. Then you can decide from then on."  
  
"Oh, alright. But we at least better stop at Quality Quidditch."  
  
"We will. I hear they have a new broom line out."  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get going!"  
  
He dragged Hermione toward the staircase and to a guest bedroom he had converted into a bedroom for Hermione.  
  
"Get changed already, woman!" Harry said, going to his room to change into a pair of jeans and black hoodie.  
  
Ten minutes later, a very impatient Harry and a hurried Hermione were ready to go.  
  
"Where to first?" asked Hermione.  
  
"How about... how about somewhere to finish furnishing my flat?"  
  
"Ooo! Ok! This way," she said, dragging Harry toward the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Oh no! Not muggle London!"  
  
"Where else do you expect?"  
  
Now, besides being impatient before, Harry wasn't the least bit happy.  
  
"Ok, never mind," he said to Hermione. "Can that can be out last stop... pleeeeease?" he begged.  
  
"All right, but then we're going to Flourish and Blotts first."  
  
"Fine with me," he said, grinning.  
  
"Oh don't tell me that Mr. Potter likes reading now!"  
  
"Hey!" said Harry defensively, "I've always like reading... just not notes and school assigned books! You know... educational material."  
  
"Right," said Hermione, now the one grinning like the Cheshire cat.  
  
Once they got to the bookstore, Harry went one way and Hermione went the other, agreeing to meet each other at the front of the store.  
  
After about an hour or so of reading, Harry, engrossed in Seekers, to the Extreme, looked at his watch. He swore.  
  
Hermione turned her head to see what he was swearing at, looked at her own watch and realized the time.  
  
"Come on, Hermione, we still have time to go to The Leaky Cauldron for a quick lunch before all the people get here!"  
  
By people, he meant 'adoring fans', though some of them were ugly as sin. AN: All thanks to Ty! All right, I'm getting too many AN's now!  
  
As they sat down and waited for their food, Harry said, "How bout a movie later, Mione?"  
  
Mione. She liked the sound of that. It was her own little nickname. And only Harry could call her that.  
  
"Or would you rather put up with the thousands of adoring fans and continue shopping?"  
  
"How about we go get that new broom you want to get, go to a movie, and then some more furniture?"  
  
"All right, sounds good to me!"  
  
Harry and Hermione went to eating their food at The Leaky Cauldron, and Tom, noticing whom he was, didn't make him pay. Harry didn't like it, but wasn't really in the mood to argue either.  
  
They made their way to Quality Quiddtch and entered upon the many numbers of fans. The owner stopped them all from coming in and put up Apperation wards temporarily- to go down when they left.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Potter. I'm Omnivarious Hawkins. AN: Don't ask me, all thanks to Ty. How are you?"  
  
"All right, I guess."  
  
"Is there anything I can do for you today?" said the clerk. Harry noticed that he had mousy hair, and glasses to rival Sybil Trelawny's.  
  
"Yes... I'm interested in the new broom line you have out."  
  
"Ah, you mean the Emerald Blaze?" AN-thanks Mione.  
  
Harry groaned, noticing the similarity between the name of the broom and the color of his eyes. He'd been noticing for ages that the entire wizarding world was becoming more and more Harry-centric. "I guess. Is that the best broom line you have here?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter."  
  
He led Harry and Hermione to the back of the store, took out his wand, mumbled something, and up popped a door.  
  
"Right this way," he said, leading them through the door.  
  
Once in the door, a light flickered on. In it was a broom, much like the Firebolt.  
  
"What's the difference from the Firebolt?" Harry pondered aloud.  
  
"This broom only works when it's picked up by its owner. Others can hold it, but that's about it, unless you give them permission to use it. It holds a shield so that no spells can be cast on it and it's got an anti- destruction charm on it, too."  
  
"How will the broom know if I give the person permission?"  
  
"An unbreakable charm. It recognizes your voice and your voice only. Not even someone under the Polyjuice potion can ride it. There's some sort of difference. If you are under the imperious, too, it will not allow you to ride it. Some sort of magical signal bounces off the broom. Perfect if you have little children," he added, grinning at Harry and Hermione. They both blushed.  
  
"How do I get it to recognize me?"  
  
"By putting you hand on this," he said, giving Harry a piece of bright blue parchment. "Newest technology, Mr. Potter. No one is able to change it. If you, for some odd reason, don't want the broom anymore, you have to cast a charm on the broom." Harry stuck his hand on the parchment and the broom jumped out of the storeowner's hand. Seconds later it turned white and disappeared.  
  
"How-"Harry started.  
  
"Trust me, Mr. Potter, you'll know the spell when it's time."  
  
"How much?" he asked, knowing it would be some outrageous amount.  
  
"For you, Mr. Potter, ten thousand galleons."

Hermione gapped. Ten thousand galleons?  
  
"All right," said Harry, "just take that amount out of account and that amount only." He wrote his name with his hand and out appeared a piece of parchment with his signature on it. "They'll know it's from me and if you take out more than allowed," he said.  
  
"Whom?"  
  
"The goblins," he answered with a grin. He took his broom, shrunk it and put it in his pocket.  
  
"Ready to go, Mione?"  
  
"Yup," she answered, pulling her cloak around tighter. It was cold outside.  
  
"Here," said Harry, pointing.  
  
"What?'  
  
"Come here!"  
  
Harry opened his cloak and pulled Hermione in.  
  
"Ooo! So warm!"  
  
"Heating charm."  
  
"Never heard of it. OK, so I have, but I didn't know that it worked on things other than food," Hermione responded, racking her brains through the dozens of books on charms she read, but still drawing a blank on the subject.  
  
"Now you have."  
  
"Mr. Potter! Did you go and make a new charm up?"  
  
"Well, if you've never heard of it, then I guess I did."  
  
Flashback (Harry's)  
  
A sixteen-year Harry Potter looked at a sixteen year old Ron and Hermione from underneath his invisibility cloak. If what Ron had told him were correct, he would be asking Hermione out right now, on Christmas Eve. Harry thought, 'poor Ron, if Hermione doesn't say yes, he'll be crushed...'  
  
Ron was in the Room of Requirement. Earlier, he had enchanted it to look like the outside. Harry had been in the room long before and enchanted his spot (and wherever he walked) to look like it was still snowing so it wouldn't pile up on his cloak... he'd already had that happen and did _not_ like the result. Ron had the snow on the ground so it wouldn't leave footprints... and so it would stay fluffy... so Harry didn't have to worry about that.  
  
Harry stepped up, turning to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Ron," started Hermione.  
  
"Wait. Let me tell you the real reason why I invited you here, Hermione," he said before she could get anymore out.  
  
Ron took a deep breath and started.  
  
"From the beginning, when I first saw you on the train, I thought you were no more than the average, know-it-all girl... that we could never be friends."  
  
Hermione started but Ron put his finger over her lips.  
  
"Shh," he hushed, "let me finish."  
  
"Then, over the next year, I just new that I had feelings for you. I knew that if I didn't do something, someone else would. But I didn't; I just couldn't. So then someone else did."  
  
"So, just as much as I dreaded it, you got together with Krum. I was hurt, but even more so when you said how much he broke your heart with all that he did."  
  
"So, I just decided to get up my courage. I planned and I planned, and I finally came down to this," he said, gesturing all around.  
  
He hushed Hermione one last time.  
  
"Hermione, will you go out with me?"  
  
Harry personally thought that he'd gone overboard. Harry? He'd of asked at the perfect time, perfect place, then announced it to the common room, making it like the first time he'd properly done so. He couldn't stand to be... he couldn't stand Hermione getting hurt, either. He'd make sure Hermione got everything and anything she ever wanted.  
  
Hermione accepted and shivered. Ron opened his cloak and pulled Hermione in.  
  
End Flash Back  
  
AN: I officially have this 'flashback' ready to be posted. I'll type and send it to one of my beta's as soon as I can. It will be in a story called 'Memories'. 'Memories' will be a collection of Flashbacks from this story and possibly others. I might even make the memories/flashbacks a story of their sixth year. Who knows! Any suggestions?  
  
Harry shook this thought away as quickly as he could, not wanting to remember what happened after that. AN: I will get around to this story (will be called Memories), I'm just not sure when. I think I'd like to have all the chapters done before I post, as I have this one done. OK, well, at least the memory done. All I've got left for this story is to send it to my two betas. Merci, again  
  
Harry and Hermione were braced for the cold when Mr. Hawkins opened the door.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Potter."  
  
"No, thank you," he said.  
  
As Harry and Hermione left, the bunch of adoring, ugly fans started to crowd around them again. They all wanted autographs.  
  
"Signings tomorrow, people... Flourish and Blotts from noon to three! Make sure you're there early! Bring your friends, too!" yelled Hermione. Harry could have done without the "bring your friends" part.  
  
Harry and Hermione made their way through the crowd and into the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Hey, Tom," said Hermione once she got in.  
  
Harry, turning to Hermione, asked, "Why did you have to remind them that I was supposed to sign autographs tomorrow? I was hoping they'd all forget."  
  
"Likely story, Harry.  
  
"Oh, now Mr. Potter," started Tom.  
  
"Harry, Tom, Harry."  
  
"How about a drink then, _Harry_?"  
  
"Sorry, Tom, not this time. Though I will take you up on the offer tomorrow after I'm done signing the autographs, sound good?"  
  
"Yes, it's fine with me. Hope to see you, also, Ms. Granger."  
  
"Hermione!" she yelled, leaving the building.  
  
"Oh, thank you for the movie, Harry," said Hermione after the movie. "I loved it!"  
  
"I'm glad you liked it, Mione. Now," he said, sighing. They had just seen Shrek 2. "How about that furniture store?"  
  
"Right this way, Mr. Potter," she said and led him to a store.  
  
Two and a half hours later, a very tired looking Harry and Hermione entered the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Tom?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, coming up from beneath a table.  
  
"Can I take you up for the drinks now instead of tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure thing. Take any seat and I'll be out in a minute to take your orders."  
  
Tom left and Harry and Hermione sat down at a little table. A few moments Tom reappeared.  
  
"What can I get for the two of you tonight?"  
  
"House special?" Hermione inquired Harry.  
  
"Sounds good. Wait," he added to Tom before he left, "what is it?"  
  
"Nothing bad, my dear Mr. Potter, nothing bad at all." Harry was too tired to notice that he didn't call him Harry.  
  
"All right, if you insist."  
  
When Tom came back with the two House Specials, Fish and chips AN: How original?, he asked if there was anything else that they needed.  
  
"No thank you Tom," said Harry.  
  
"Maybe a coke?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sure thing, Hermione. One for you too, Harry?"  
  
"Coke?"  
  
"Yes, Tom, one for Harry, please."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"A coke?" Harry asked again once Tom left.  
  
"Yes, its just a soda, Harry. Nothing to worry about, trust me." _Had the Dursleys kept him in the dark that much?_ Thought Hermione. AN: My beta put that in... but I might just make that into a story... any suggestions?  
  
Their meal of fish and chips was spent almost in complete quiet since they were so exhausted. Besides Tom, no one else was here. Harry and Hermione both liked that... no adoring fans to deal with.  
  
Hermione started to dig in her purse.  
  
"No, Mione," he said, going into his pocket, "it's my treat."  
  
"And no, Mr. Potter, it's on the house," said Tom.  
  
Harry sighed. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive. Now shoo."  
  
Harry and Hermione soon Apparated to Harry's new flat.  
  
"Dobby glad to see Master Harry back!" squeaked the house-elf. "I is sorry that you is having company over, Master Harry, and Dobby is not knowing of it. I is truly sorry," he added bowing.  
  
"And Mistress Her-mine," he tried, "Herm-in-in-"  
  
Hermione giggled very tiredly, almost like she was Tipsy AN: I love that song! "Just call me Ne, Dobby. Ne will do just fine."  
  
('nother beta note: WE ARE THE KNIGHT WHO SAY "NE!" AN: Who knows?)  
  
"And Mistress Ne," said Dobby, grinning excitedly from ear to ear.  
  
"G'night, Dobby," said Harry, "Hermione and I are going to bed. We had a long day today."  
  
"Good night Master Harry, Mistress Ne!" squeaked the excited Dobby.  
  
Harry and Hermione very wearily made their way up the stairs and down the hall, Harry went to the right, and Hermione to the left.  
  
"Night, Mione," yawned Harry.  
  
"Night, Harry," she yawned back.  
  
Soon both Harry and Hermione were dreaming peacefully. 


	3. Day Three

Day Three AN: Hmn... I was only going to have three days, but I can't do it in three anymore... dang.  
  
Harry awoke around nine when a very excited Hermione bounced up and down on his bed. She stopped when she saw she had him awake. Harry fell back against his pillows again, groaning inwardly, which was soon followed by more bouncing on his bed.  
  
He grabbed the nearest pillow and chucked it at Hermione, causing her to fall to the over-plush scarlet carpet. Bur soon she was back up one the bed, chucking the pillow right back to it's owner.  
  
With a flick of his hand, Harry made more pillows appear out of nowhere. This started their traditional morning pillow fight.  
  
At about ten thirty, a very flustered and feathery Harry and Hermione made their way down to the kitchen, where a nice breakfast was waiting for them.  
  
Dobby bowed as he saw his Master and 'Mistress' enter the kitchen.  
  
"Dobby is making up for having company yesterday and having his day off, sir and miss," he bowed again.  
  
"It's alright, Dobby," said Hermione. With a snap of his fingers, Dobby had the plates and food in the dinging room. Dobby bowed so low that his nose skimmed the floor, waiting for Harry and Hermione to go to the dining room. Hermione giggled, Harry sighed, and Dobby blushed.  
  
They spent a very luxurious breakfast eating all they could while talking about Harry's signing later on. When they were done, Harry asked Hermione if she would like a ride on his new broom before they had to go.  
  
"Sure I would!" squealed Hermione, "but I need to get, erm, presentable first."  
  
"No problem, so do I," he said, waving to his pajamas.  
  
When he was changed, Harry grabbed his shrunken broom, enlarged it and started wondering...

!!!!!!!  
  
An hour later, a very chilly Hermione and Harry came in from the bitter cold February winter weather. Harry liked his new broom, even though he thought he scared Hermione just a little bit.  
  
"Just a little bit?" Hermione practically yelled, "That scared me to death! How dare you turn me upside down, Harry James Potter!"  
  
Harry just grinned... he knew Hermione might be mad at what he did to her, though not at him. She was probably just flustered and joking with Harry... just like she always did.  
  
"Come on," he said, "let's go get ready. Phew, Hermione," he said, waving his hand in front of his face and covering his nose, "I think you need a shower. Bad."  
  
"Very funny, Mr. Potter! It's more like you that needs one!"  
  
At ten to noon, they were both ready: Hermione donned in khaki colored, tight fitting pants and black shirt with a Weasley sweater, all underneath her normal black robes (she couldn't stop wearing them after Hogwarts); and Harry donned in loose-fitting khakis and a crimson hoodie under his regular, black robes.  
  
Harry dual-apparated them to the aparration point spot in Flourish and Blotts'.  
  
"Oh! You're here Harry!" squealed Katie Weasley (yes, she married Fred), "or should I call you Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry just groaned.  
  
"I haven't seen either of you in ages! How've you been?"  
  
"Pretty good," they both chimed back.  
  
"I'm here to stick it out with Harry so he doesn't have to alone," said Hermione with a blush.  
  
"Cold, Hermione?" asked Katie. This just made her blush even more and Katie grinned. "This way Mr. Potter... _Miss Granger_."  
  
_Mr. Potter... Miss Granger_? thought Harry  
  
"Why did I agree to this?" Harry then groaned as he saw the crowd of people waiting outside.  
  
"Well, I think Fred and George kind of convinced you with a few threats, but I'm not one hundred percent positive on it this time."  
  
"Oh, yes... remind me to hurt them when I get this done and over with."  
  
"I will," Katie said, and added "and I think they need it, too," and with that, the doors magiced open and the hoard of fans came flooding in. Harry was surprised how many guys there were... the girls still outnumbered them roughly ten-to-one.  
  
A lot wanted pictures, some caught Harry with a camera but had to hand over their film by one of two very tough looking men that Katie and Angelina Weasley had hired, or else it got magiced away and you were redded. (Fred and George's idea – their skin immediately got turned a brilliant shade of crimson, so people would know that you tried to get a picture.)  
  
One girl came up, got her autograph, asked for a picture, and when Harry said no, turned around to her friend, whisper something, and they ran bawling out. But moments later, the second friend came running back in, tear-stricken, to get her autograph that her friend so rudely didn't let her get the first time. Harry just had to laugh at this. The price some would pay...  
  
Time seemed to be cursed to run slower than normal... slower than a snail, in fact.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you go tell Tom that we'll be there in an hour?"  
  
"Sure thing, Harry. Are you sure you'll be all right? And why and hour when you have only half an hour left?"  
  
"We're still going to have to get through them all seeing as Tom doesn't have Apparation wards and I hate Floo." He grinned.  
  
"And just because you hate Floo doesn't mean that you don't get to travel by it," Hermione sing-songed.  
  
"Yeah, well, just because you like Floo doesn't mean that The Boy-Who- Defeated-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-And-Lived-To-Tell-His-Story has to like it," said Harry and grinned.  
  
Hermione left, and soon after came back.  
  
Once they were done and had started the trek to Tom's, Harry felt a small tug at his sleeve and turned around. A black haired boy with shabby robes, no more than eleven years old, was standing there.  
  
"Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry knelt down and said, "yes?"  
  
"Well –erm—see--- my m-mum's a m-muggle so she c-c-couldn't come in, but she r-r-really wants t-to talk t-to you, sir."  
  
Harry looked up and Hermione and she nodded her head. Harry smiled. "Sure, where is she?"  
  
The boy smiled. He led Harry through the crowd and to the wall where he tapped the correct bricks and the wall opened, through Tom's, and outside to his mom. If he thought this little boy had shabby clothing, it was nothing compared to his mom.  
  
"Yes," said Harry, the little boy going to hide behind him mum, "how may I help you?"  
  
"Are you Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Oh, well, I really don't know you or what you did, but my son, Eric," she said, pointing to the one behind her, "and my other son, Shaun, know who you are. Well, you see, my youngest son, Shaun, has cancer and he doesn't have much longer to live, so, well, I was- erm- wondering, well -if you wouldn't mind- if you'd come to see him and give him an autograph."  
  
Harry turned to Hermione, who had tears in her eyes. Now Harry just couldn't say no.  
  
"Alright... lead the way," he said, smiling, and grabbing the little boy and putting him on his shoulders.  
  
The mother smiled and started walking down the street.  
  
"Where is he?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Saint Mangoes or something like that," chirped the little boy, starting to get over his shyness.  
  
"St. Mungo's?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, that's it!"  
  
"Ma'am," said Harry.  
  
She blushed and said yes.  
  
"If we just go to an ally, or somewhere where other muggles can't see us, I can Apparate us to St. Mungo's."  
  
She looked scared and Hermione explained that it's just disappearing from one place and appearing in another... and that it didn't hurt. She agreed and eased up.  
  
Harry led them to an alley and told the woman all that she had to do was hold on to him, reassured her that it wouldn't hurt again, and apparated his charges to St. Mungo's.  
  
The hospital was crowed as a barrel of monkeys. The woman looked amazed but led them straight away to her son. Before they went in, the Healer told them all about Shaun's condition.  
  
"He's just a regular boy, remember that," he said to his two guests. "I don't want you treating him like he's going to die. And I'm afraid that I'm going to have to supervise your meeting, Mr....?" It would have helped him if he knew that he was Harry Potter already...  
  
"Mr. Potter," Harry said. He didn't think that he'd put Potter and him together, seeing as Potter was now a very common last name.  
  
"And Mrs. Potter, too," he said, "I'm sorry," he added.  
  
Hermione blushed and said, "Oh, no, I'm Granger."  
  
"Oh," said the doctor, blushing worse than Hermione, "I- well, I- I thought- "  
  
"Yes," said Harry, "will you lead us to... Shaun? now?  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger, right this way, please."  
  
He led Harry, Hermione, Eric, and Eric's mum to the room.  
  
"By the way," said the woman to her two new friends, "my name's Samantha. Samantha Webber." She held out her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Harry and Hermione chorused.  
  
By the time they we five feet into the room, Harry smelled it. Dark Magic, that is. All around.  
  
"And you're a Healer?" asked Harry.  
  
"Healer Povie," he answered, smiling.  
  
"Pardon me," said Harry, and stepped out, closing the door and feeling and seeing the Dark Magic all around him. He did his own brand of magic and put a blue mist around the door that only he could see so he would know where to come back to.  
  
He made his way down to the first floor and asked to talk to the lady behind the desk. Just then he felt Hermione, like she was in trouble.  
  
"I need you to come with me, please," he said as a Healer went down the hall.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Is there a Healer Povie here?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Then you better come with me."  
  
"What's the matter? Where are you leading me?" asked the Healer, following Harry as closely as he could.  
  
"Dark magic-"panted Harry from running so hard. "He's- he's got my- my gi- my friend and her- her friend and her- her two sons in- in a room. He's treating one- one of them. Come on!"  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
Harry flicked his hand and said, "Look for a room that has blue mist all around it. That's what color the mist turns when Dark Magic is sensed."  
  
"Who are you-?"  
  
"Here-"said Harry. "Just go in. No, come in after me. Have your wand on the ready."  
  
Harry opened the door to no one. The healer came in after him and looked at Harry like he was crazy.  
  
Harry sighed and flicked his hand. The bed showed with the boy, Shaun, and his brother tied and taped up on the bed. He flicked his hands again and the ropes and tape vanished.  
  
"Where's you mum? And Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
The older boy pointed at behind Harry and Harry slowly spun around, thinking to himself that he should have brought Hermione with him.  
  
Sure enough, Healer Povie had Hermione and Samantha, wand pointed at them. Luckily he hadn't seen the other healer, who had slipped out of the room.  
  
"Yes?" asked Harry.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"What do you want?" Harry spat back. "No, who are you? Let them go, you can have me."  
  
"Egotistical as always, Potter. How do you know that I wouldn't rather just kill these poor, poor souls?"  
  
"Are you sure you want them when you can have the Harry Potter dead?" Harry challenged.  
  
"The Harry Potter?" The Healer looked up at this. "The-Boy-Who-Lived? The Boy-Who-Defeated-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-And-Lived-To-Tell-His-Story?"  
  
"Live and in the flesh. I'm sure lots of people would be happy that you have killed the almighty. Especially the supporters of Vold-"  
  
"_Don't_ say his name!"  
  
"-emort," Harry finished.  
  
Within moments, the Death Eater had Hermione and Samantha untied and had Harry tied up, next to him. He looked at Hermione.  
  
'What are you doing?' She thought.  
  
'You can die,' said Harry, 'I can't.'  
  
'Yes-'  
  
'Yes, I can, but not the way he wants me to.'  
  
'Please be careful, Harry.'  
  
'Of course, Hermione.'  
  
'Wait... how can you hear me?'  
  
He grinned, and turned away, adding a thought that he knew she didn't hear because he had ended far too soon as Healer Povie started to talk again.  
  
"You made the foolish mistake, Mr. Potter," said the Healer, still oblivious to the fact that the real Healer was bringing MLES as he spoke. The children were crying, and their mother soothed them.  
  
"Oh, no. It's you that made the foolish mistake, Healer Povie, or whoever you are," and with that, 'Povie' was tied up and unconscious.  
  
"Who is he?" asked Hermione.  
  
"He's one up in our wards, Miss. He's alright now," said one of the back- ups.  
  
"What about my son!?" screamed Samantha.  
  
"He had some serious dark magic done on him," said the real healer.  
  
"What does that mean? I don't even know what magic is!"  
  
The Healer looked at her like she was crazy until Eric spoke up, saying, "she's a muggle, Healer." That seemed to answer everything.  
  
"He'll be alright, Samantha?" she nodded.  
  
"What about the cancer?"  
  
"Cancer? There is, was, and will be no cancer."  
  
Samantha started to cry at this and the Healer looked puzzled. Hermione went over and asked what was wrong.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just so happy," she said.  
  
"Now," said the Healer, smiling again, "may I ask why you are here, Mr. Potter?  
  
"I'm here to give one of my biggest fans an autograph," he said, smiling.  
  
"Shaun? I need you to wake up, honey. Harry's here to see you."  
  
The little boy stirred, woke up, and beamed at Harry.  
  
"That was very sweet of you, Harry, merci," Hermione mumbled. She yawned and added, "Good-night," and left.  
  
'That's it,' Harry thought to him self, 'I-'


	4. Day Four

Day Four: The last day... da-da-dummm!  
  
Harry plopped down onto the couch, still not believing that a Malfoy could be so kind. "I still don't trust him," he said aloud.  
  
"You should. Ginny does," said Hermione.  
  
"Yes; I will... until he does something wrong, that is," he mumbled.  
  
"Harry..." Hermione warned.  
  
"What?" he asked, innocently.  
  
"Never mind," she said, giving up easily, "how about some tea and a movie?"  
  
"Sounds good. Your pick... I'll get the tea."  
  
"Something good, Potter," she teased.  
  
"Same for you, Granger."  
  
About three hours later (they'd watched The Lord of the Rings), Harry and Hermione were having a chat... again.  
  
"So... another Valentine's Day without a girlfriend," Hermione teased.  
  
"I see the same for you, too."  
  
She blushed. "No fair! At least I've dated within the past eight years of my life!"  
  
Harry snorted. "As I recall, only one. And what's it to you if I'm waiting for the perfect person?"  
  
"I thought you already met her?"  
  
"Meh! Yes, I have!"  
  
"And why (Harry said "Not again!") hasn't anything happened? Not even one date, Mr. Potter? You're on the top of the World's Most Eligible Bachelors."  
  
"So? I don't seem to care, only you and the public do, Mione."  
  
"But you do," she said, walking over to Harry, "here," she said, pointing to his heart.  
  
"Yes, so what if I do?"  
  
"It's not doing anything in there, is it?"  
  
"It's been fine for the past 'eight years', as you said it! What would it do now?"  
  
"Make one woman very happy."  
  
"And what becomes of me if she doesn't like me back? I can see it now on the Daily Prophet: The Boy-Who-Defeated-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-And-Lived- To-Tell-His-Story Cannot Snag a Date. Wonderful, if you can imagine."  
  
"No, I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because anyone who'd turn you down isn't worth it."  
  
"But she is worth it. You're saying that she isn't worth it because she already turned me down then, aren't you?"  
  
"No... Harry... that's different."  
  
"No, it's not!"  
  
"Why not try talking to her? Go floo her up. At least tell her... give her hints. That'd always help. I'll go set up the floo right now for you."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"She's not home!"  
  
"How do you know she's not home?"  
  
"She's just not home!"  
  
"I just think you don't want to talk to her, Harry."  
  
"Yes... I would if I'd know she wouldn't turn me down."  
  
"How can you be so sure, Harry?"  
  
"She's done it once before, what makes you think she wouldn't say no again?"  
  
"Time. You've waited all these years."  
  
"Exactly. She probably doesn't even remember me asking her out... her saying she couldn't. 'I-I, um, I'm already going out with-"  
  
Hermione went quite for a moment, as did Harry.  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Hermione," yelled a sixteen-year-old Harry Potter, trying to catch up to Hermione.  
  
"Hmn?" she asked, abruptly stopping. Harry didn't expect this, so he plowed right into her.  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry, Harry!" she said, and helped him to his feet again.  
  
"No, no, it's ok. I should have watched where I was going."  
  
There was an awkward silence before Hermione said, "What do you need, Harry?"  
  
"Well, I was, erm," he said, stuttering so badly Hermione couldn't help but giggle. Harry blushed.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hermione," he said, taking a deep breath, "wiloogooutwifme?"  
  
That wiped the smile off her face like that. Hermione looked taken aback. Now it was her time to stutter.  
  
"I- I, um, I'm already going out with Ron, Harry," she said as sweetly as she could. It's almost as if she's talking to a three-year-old, thought Harry.  
  
"I know," Harry said, and ran away as the bell rang to signal that start of Defense against the Dark Arts, a class Harry had never missed before. Hermione walked in, head swimming... if Harry was going to miss this class, she knew something bad was going to happen... to him, to Ron, or to herself...  
  
End Flash Back  
  
AN: If you really wish, I can make this and the other flashback a story in itself. But that's up to you!  
  
"And you said that she was dating someone at the time, did you not?" she asked, shaking her head to rid the image. It just couldn't be. Luckily Harry didn't seem to notice her quietness.  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"Not buts, Harry. This time it's different. Time has passed. She could be over him. Is she?"  
  
"Yes," he mumbled, bowing his head in defeat. He didn't know how much longer he could do this.  
  
"Has she dated over these past few years?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Any of them serious." Not a good thing to bring up.  
  
Any mention of Sirius and Harry would shut up so bad that a hammer and chisel couldn't get his mouth open.  
  
Harry wouldn't talk for a while until Hermione said, again, "I'm going to go set up the floo so you can talk to her, Harry, and you're not going to stop me."  
  
"She's not HOME!" screamed Harry, snapping out of it.  
  
"And how exactly do you know this?" she screamed back.  
  
"Because she's standing right in front of me!" he screamed, noticing only after it was too late. He then ran- ran for his life- forgetting about magic and leaving a perfectly shocked Hermione behind.  
  
If you want to know what happens, I guess I could post it. But then again, are you sure you want to know what happens? Oh, the pure anguish and cliff I leave at THE END!  
  
Beta note: My e-mail was crapped up, so I couldn't send this onto the author. It's better for the moment, so here you are. 


	5. AN

AN time! Yey!Not really, but yeah.  
  
This is to also inform you that I have the sequal to Four Days Time up. It's called Running Away. Go check it out, please! Yey!  
  
udderpd-thanks  
  
flamezflyer-thanks again  
  
missgrace-i'm glad you liked it. i added on, see?  
  
book lover990-i update once a week unless my beta has problems but then he puts it in there that he had troubles, not me... hehe  
  
shooter o'brien- updated. he's in a review... you can look. i didn't make it up, sry  
  
caroline e.m.a melbourne- thanks. i don't kno why i put them together, sry. tru, he does deserve someone along that line.   
  
soyamonkey- thanks. glad ya like  
  
usha88- glad u loved it :D :D  
  
rayvengod- thanks for the info on omnivarious. shh u... u! i jst sent u the next chapter for running away... hope you actually get it  
  
caroline e.m.a. melbourne- sry that you got confused. i'm stupid and forgot the story at home (it's in the works, don't worry... thanks for the idea)  
  
maxielogan- hehe... this is so god. lol. i've got it all done... shh... it's the beta who doesn't get it out faster! laughs sry, it's not funni  
  
harryhermionefan- i hurried! my computer didn't update it so i had to wait until i got to my moms (where i am now. they don't have word here, either, which sucks and makes everything harder than it should be. sorry)  
  
reina- r u talkin about the memories thing or updating and doing a different story? (i'm doing both, i jst forgot the memories at home... i got both of em done, don't worry) i'm not mean!  
  
coyote/spike- i could, but that'd just take away all of the fun of it! read running away and you'll know what happens. hehe  
  
forbiddengaze- you'll know if you read on! running away! read! yea, i kno about the an's. i don't do that in anymore chapters (i hope beta dude took em out at least) no epilogue, sry. glad i got you hooked!  
  
usha88- bows thank you! you'll know! it's been up since thursday (friday if beta problems) but i didn't think of doing this until today. bad me! thanks, i'm stupid and forgot em at home, otherwise the memories would be up. so sorry yet again!  
  
daleia- hermione has her say and do. read! please! i beg of you!  
  
raine is crazy- cuz i'm mean! no, i'm not. hey! i wrote a sequeal (sp?)! hmn... mentally wrong with me? my friends would say so but the doctors don't agree with them, sorry. it's continued! well, she wasn't home, was she? :D  
  
disty- yes, it was supposed to end there, but i felt like being nice and wrote more. yey! sorry that i tortued you there, didn't mean to. i forgot to put up the thingie that said i made another story! please, don't shoot me! faints  
  
rayne evans- sry that it was jumpy. but thats me. i continued!  
  
thanks to all you wonderful reviewers! yet again, one last time, go read Running Away. It's the sequeal. hehe. sry, again, that i didn't put this thingie up sooner. mucho love to ya all, niahiem davids 3 


End file.
